


boy, we made such a mess together

by multipletabs



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multipletabs/pseuds/multipletabs
Summary: Sean invites Jacob into Lisbeth's closet with him to hide from Nicholas, and things get heated pretty fast.
Relationships: Sean Diaz/Finn (mentioned), Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	boy, we made such a mess together

Sean groans when he sees Jacob’s chosen hiding spot. He doesn’t put much faith in the intelligence of the people in this cult, but there’s no way the jackass now on his way to Lisbeth’s house won’t spot him hiding in the corner behind the door.

In Jacob’s defense, there’s not really anywhere else for him to go. The door to Daniel’s temporary room is still locked, and leaving the way they came in would only cause him to run directly into Nicholas. In the dark, Sean scans the closet. It would be a tight fit for sure, but he thinks Jacob could squeeze in here with him. It’s not like either of them take up a lot of room, anyway. 

“Jacob!” Sean hisses, low, and harsher than he intended. Jacob jumps slightly at the sudden noise. “Get in here, man, it’ll be a squeeze, but it’s better than that corner!” Sean opens the closet door again in invitation. 

Sean can see the anxiety clear as day on the poor man’s face as he hesitates, but the sound of Nicholas’ keys jangling on their ring forces Jacob to make up his mind quickly. He dashes for the closet, and squeezes his way in. The two manage to get the closet door shut right as Lisbeth’s office door opens and Nicholas steps into the room.

It wasn’t as tight of a fit as Sean had originally thought, but it still isn’t comfortable with the two of them in the closet together. There’s not quite enough room for them to stand side-by-side, but Jacob manages to slide behind Sean, allowing him to look out through the slats over Sean’s shoulder.

The pair watch in utter silence as Nicholas investigates the room. Sean thanks the stars that he decided to re-lock the door and shut the filing cabinet, because it doesn’t look like Nicholas thinks anything is amiss.

As Nicholas paces the room, Sean becomes all too aware of how close Jacob is to him. He can feel the warmth of Jacob’s breath tickling the back of his neck, Jacob’s chest against his shoulder blades, and even the faint beating of Jacob’s heightened, accelerated heartbeat. It’s comforting to Sean, somehow, to feel Jacob’s weight against him, despite the threat lurking beyond the thin closet door.

Nicholas steps perilously closer to the closet, causing Sean to hold his breath, preparing for the worst, and leans away from the closet door and backwards into Jacob, hoping the man won’t see him. But instead, Nicholas turns to his left, and opens the cabinet adjacent to the closet, the large cabinet doors hiding Nicholas from sight.

Sean, with his back now fully pressed up against Jacob, feels a new presence behind him. Something… _ hard _and warm poking into the small of his back. Jacob’s breath hitches.

Sean turns his body at his waist to look at Jacob; the blush on Jacob’s face that’s just barely visible in the dim light coming into the closet is more than enough confirmation for Sean. Jacob opens his mouth to say something, but Sean’s hand quickly shoots up to cover Jacob’s mouth to silence him. Jacob worries his eyebrows, but remains silent. Sean keeps his hand there against his face for now. Better safe than sorry. And Jacob’s skin feels a lot nicer to touch than Sean was expecting. 

Sean cranes his head back to watch Nicholas. The doors of the cabinet are still open, meaning Sean has no clue what Nicholas is doing. The man places… something down inside the cabinet, mumbles a few things to himself as he closes the cabinet again, and exits through the door, locking it behind him.

Sean drops his hand as soon as he hears the faint click of the lock. Jacob is quick to speak. “Sean, look, about that… I--”

“No, man, it’s cool,” Sean says, and runs a comforting hand across Jacob’s shoulder, “I get it. It’s just… two bodies, pressed up against each other… feels nice, you know?” 

Jacob gives a slow, unsure nod. 

“Besides…” Sean finally turns his lower body around towards Jacob, and gently knocks their hips together.

“O-oh,” Jacob says plainly, his eyes bulging at the sudden, surprising sensation of Sean pressing his own erection into Jacob’s. 

“Yeah.” Sean huffs out a small chuckle. The deep redness of his face belies Sean’s coy smirk.

Sean tilts his head closer towards Jacob’s, but the crackle of walkie talkie static coming from his pocket turns his soft expression into a grimace. He pulls the device out of his pocket.

Karen’s voice comes out from the receiver. “The guy is leaving! He didn’t look suspicious or anything.”

“Yeah, we were lucky,” Sean replies, his words staccato and pointed, clearly wanting to get back to more pressing issues. Specifically, the issue pressing into his hip. Sean hastily shoves the walkie talkie into his back pocket. 

Sean brings his attention back to Jacob, and with a smile, Sean wraps his hands around Jacob’s head, running his fingers through his hair, and brings him in for a kiss. Jacob looks a little anxious, but offers no resistance.

The kiss starts off gentle at first. It’s only Sean’s second kiss, after all. And who knows how many times Jacob’s been kissed. Sean thinks of what he just learned about Jacob’s past and wonders to himself if this is Jacob’s very first kiss ever. If that’s the case, Sean wants to make it memorable for him.

As a test, Sean rolls his hips against Jacob’s, grinding their erections against each other. Sean’s brain tingles from the friction. Jacob moans softly against Sean’s mouth, and Sean can’t help but smile. Sean decides to kick things up a notch. 

Sean untangles one of his hands from Jacob’s hair and slowly trails it down Jacob’s back, gingerly caressing a trail leading from his neck, down his spine, and to his lower back. Sean reaches Jacob’s ass and grabs a nice handful. Jacob moans again as Sean pulls Jacob even closer to him, their boners pressing up against each other. 

“Sean, p-please…” Jacob sighs. Sean didn’t think he could have this effect on people, but he likes this newfound power.

Karen’s voice crackles over the walkie talkie again, interrupting the boys’ brief moment of pleasure. 

“Hello? Sean? Where are you? What’s taking you guys so long?” Sean opens his eyes just to roll them. He decides not to answer his mom. She ignored him for eight years of his life, she can handle a few minutes of radio silence.

Jacob pulls his mouth away from Sean for a second, gasping for air. “Shouldn’t you answer that? I mean, we don’t want her to worry--”

Sean doesn’t answer. He brings Jacob back to him, and their mouths meet again. Jacob’s sprouting stubble scratches against Sean’s face as he does so. It’s a new sensation to him--Finn’s face was surprisingly smooth for a drifter living out in the forest--but Sean finds that he likes the way Jacob’s stubble feels against his own shaven face. Sean moves one of his hands up to Jacob’s face and rubs it against his jawline and cheek, embracing the stubble that will one day grow back into that beard he had so admired during their days in California. Jacob giggles at Sean’s gentle touches across his face.

Sean tries something new, and slides his tongue into Jacob’s mouth, and is pleasantly surprised when Jacob not only accepts it, but slides his into Sean’s mouth in return. It’s a bit… awkward, to say the least, but not entirely unpleasant. Sean didn’t manage to get this far when he kissed Finn, so this is uncharted territory for him.

Sean’s heart drops a bit when he thinks of Finn, still stuck in some hospital somewhere being interrogated by the police while Sean is currently in a cramped closet sticking his tongue down another man’s throat. Sure, he and Finn had shared just one kiss and they didn’t agree to be exclusive or anything, but that moment Sean had shared with Finn back in Humboldt had been… special. Magical. Emotional. It was years of uncertainty and insecurity being met with understanding and acceptance, gently guiding Sean and opening his eyes to new possibilities.

This moment here and now with Jacob is entirely different. It is pure lust and desire. It is months of loneliness and wanting colliding with years of repression and denial. It is two young men finally deciding to stop holding back, and exploding in a firework of need and hunger.

If--no, when--Sean meets Finn again, he will tell him all about this moment with Jacob, and Sean hopes Finn will understand. If there’s anyone who would understand a passionate exploring of bodies, a necessary release of tension, trapped in the home of a homophobe, it would be Finn, Sean thinks, and smiles again while he feels Jacob’s tongue explore his mouth.

Jacob must have pressed Sean’s lower body up against the closet door while he was lost in his thoughts, Sean realizes, because he notices the faint static of the walkie talkie.

“Hello? Sean? Are you okay? What’s happening?” Karen questions, sounding worried. 

Sean debates pulling apart from Jacob to answer, but the weight of his ass against the door must be pressing the send button, as Karen seems to be hearing what’s going on between the two of them. It’s not long before she’s speaking again. 

“Oh. I get it now,” Karen sighs, audibly annoyed, “Just-- just finish up and get back out here, okay? We still have to--” 

Karen’s statement is cut off by Sean reaching into his pocket and tossing the transceiver to the floor. Jacob laughs quietly against Sean’s mouth. 

Sean takes his free hand and decides to run it under Jacob’s shirt and up his torso. Sean wasn’t expecting to feel the coarse hair his fingers discover, and is surprised even further at the sheer amount of it he feels covering Jacob’s stomach and chest. Jacob shrinks a bit at the touch, but Sean's fingers chase after him, continuing their exploration through it, discovering something new that he loves. He can feel Jacob shiver and vibrate gently under his touch. 

“Seriously, Sean, I-I’m…” Jacob whimpers, but Sean’s tongue cuts him off again. 

Sean presses his crotch up against Jacob’s erection and begins to rock his hips gently back and forth, grinding their cocks together through their pants, and Jacob’s moans grow more intense.

Jacob pulls away again. “I don’t think I’m gonna last, Sean.” He says, barely a whisper.

“Then let it happen, man. It’s okay.” 

Jacob hesitates, but is back kissing Sean after a second. To Sean’s surprise, Jacob starts rocking his hips too, and it’s not long before they're rutting together in a nice, slow rhythm.

Jacob’s breathing becomes heavier, and for such a quiet guy, he sure moans a lot. But Sean isn’t any quieter, groaning as he feels Jacob tongue his mouth and their dicks sliding together. Sean has never felt this sort of physical pleasure before, and he hopes Jacob is feeling the same.

As if on cue, Sean feels Jacob twitch and spasm as he reaches his climax. Sean tries to rub his dick against Jacob’s a few more times, but Jacob gently pushes him away to ride the waves of his orgasm on his own, obviously too overwhelmed by the sensation.

_I _did that to him, Sean thinks, feeling close to his own orgasm as well. With his eyes still locked on Jacob, Sean gives a few pumps to his dick, and that’s all he needs to send him over the edge. Sean groans, his body spasms, and he spills all over his hand.

Jacob’s eyes are still heavy with lust as he smiles up at Sean before finally opening the closet door again and stepping back out into the office. Sean picks the walkie talkie back up with his clean hand and follows suit. 

Jacob’s face is still flushed and he can’t bring himself to look Sean in the eyes at the moment. He gives a nervous chuckle, small and breathy. “So, that was…”

“Amazing?” Sean supplies.

Jacob blushes even redder, if possible. “Yeah, it was. I don’t know what came over me. I’ve… never really done anything like that before.”

“Me neither, but it really was great, man.”

Jacob nods. “Well, I better, uh, go get cleaned up before I find my sister. I have some spare underwear that will probably fit you too, if you need it?”

“Nah, I think I’m good.” Sean shakes his head, but glances at his sticky hand, which he’s currently holding away from his body like it’s going to fall off. “Well, except for _ this_, I mean.” Sean laughs, waving his hand for emphasis. “Maybe I’ll wipe it off on Lisbeth’s stuff.” 

That gets a laugh out of Jacob, and Sean thinks it might be one of the most precious sounds he’s ever heard. 

“No, no, you can’t leave any evidence behind,” Jacob adds with a smile.

Sean laughs again. “You’re right. Guess I’ll just have to use the sink.” 

“Look, Sean, we should really get a move on, but first…” Jacob steps closer to Sean, “I want to say thank you. For helping me help my sister, and for…” He can’t bring himself to mention their moment in the closet out loud, but Sean understands his intentions anyway. 

"And thank you for helping me find my brother.” Sean replies. He looks Jacob dead in the eyes and smiles, a look Jacob readily returns.

Before Sean can say anything further, Jacob presses a gentle kiss to his cheek and heads for the door. “Let’s meet up once I find Sarah and you find Daniel, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sean answers, using his clean hand to touch his cheek where Jacob had kissed him. 

Sean watches Jacob leave then makes his way to Lisbeth’s bathroom to wash his hands. He cleans the remaining mess off and feels no guilt as he wipes his hands dry on her towels. Sean pauses when he catches his reflection in the mirror. The heat of his shared moment with Jacob still lingers in shades of red across his cheeks. Throughout his journey, Sean has picked up little pieces of every person he’s met, but this piece is one he’ll cherish forever.


End file.
